SMASH! (The Musical)
by therealdarkpit
Summary: Amusing and confusing lyrics await, follow your favorite characters on a wacky, song filled adventure!
1. Scene 1

[The curtain slowly drifts open, and the lights dim.]

{Musical overture begins}

A lone figure stood center stage in the darkness.

[A spot light turns on, illuminating them.]

The figure was Mario, and he turned to face the audience. Then he sang.

 _It's a me..._

 _Mario..._

 _The only one I know..._

 _All alone... in this world_

 _Every day I a walk along_

 _But it always feels a so wrong_

 _The creatures aren't a like me..._

 _They think i'm a unsightly..._

 _I just a do not belong_

 _It's a time for a change_

 _I must a go..._

 _I always let a people down_

 _Everyone in every town_

 _Like a toad saying the princess_

 _Is in another castle now..._

 _Please forgive me, everyone..._

Mario solemnly starts to walk off stage right, but Luigi runs on stage. Luigi begins to sing.

 _Mario, wait! Our story's just begun!_

 _Brothers a stick together_

 _Like a spaghetti and the weather_

Mario raises and eyebrow, but turns back to face Luigi. Luigi continues to sing.

 _Maybe we don't belong here_

 _But where else could a we belong?_

 _Our days aren't filled with cheer_

 _And I know each 8 bit note of the song_

 _But we can't just leave behind_

 _Our life in the mushroom land_

 _We can't a just leave behind_

 _to start a mariachi band_

 _We can't just leave behind_

 _To become some type writer_

 _We can't just leave this behind_

 _To become a famous painter_

 _We are stuck for now..._

 _With no warp pipe out..._

 _But If we stick together-_

Mario joined Luigi in song.

 _Like a spaghetti to the weather_

 _We can make it through_

 _It's just a me_

 _And a you..._

 _Everybody knows..._

 _It's just me and you_

 _The Super Mario Bros..._

They stopped singing, and looked down. Mario pulled Luigi into a hug.

"Luigi..." Mario spoke softly.

"Yes, Mario?"

"How on earth does a spaghetti stick to the weather?"

"I don't know Mario..." Luigi laughed, "It was all I could think of that a rhymed."

Mario shook his head, "That's a silly, Luigi."

"I know."

The brothers smiled at each other, but sighed.

[The lighting changed to blacklights. Fog drifted onstage.]

A strange voice spoke, echoing throughout the theatre.

"What if I told you... all your wildest dreams can come true?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, fearful.

"What would you be willing to sacrifice to escape this life?" The voice was ominous.

"Anything." The Mario Bros. spoke in unison.

"That will do just fine..." The voice began to laugh.

[A huge white glove swooped down, grabbing Mario and Luigi. The glove carried them offstage. The lights faded and the curtains pulled closed. End of Scene 1.]


	2. Scene 2

[The curtain opens and the lights come on. There is a chandelier that also gives light.]

"Ow..." Mario groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"Where are we Mario?" Luigi asks, sitting up in pain.

{Basic musical chords begin to play.}

Many strangers enter the room, lining up on either side of Mario and Luigi. The brothers look around, and get up.

"Who are you?!" Fox Mccloud questioned them.

"Yeah, who are they?" Samus mumbled.

The crowd of people muttered louder and louder, until Link spoke.

"Hyaah!" The boy in green yelled, drawing his sword.

"Link's right! They must be new challengers!" Zelda exclaimed, translating the battle cry for everyone.

The people encircled Mario and Luigi, and started marching around them ominously, ready to battle.

"Challengers are approaching... Challengers are approaching!" They all chanted again and again, and then dispersed, leaving the stage.

{Music begins to play}

The crowd began to sing...

 _Challengers approaching_

 _Must face the champion_

 _The fight is most engrossing_

 _For they already won_

 _Welcome, welcome_

 _Challengers_

 _Welcome, welcome_

 _Newcomers_

 _Welcome, welcome_

 _Nice fresh meat_

 _In just a moment_

 _You will be beat_

 _Or you will prevail_

 _And will defeat-_

 _It's time to SMASH!_

 _It's a game of strategy,_

 _It's a game of skill_

 _The ones who play for fun are the first to be killed_

 _It's time to SMASH!_

 _It's a game about passion, and the strength of will_

 _If that's what you wanted, you'll get your fill_

 _Start the fight, choose the stage_

 _You are trapped even without a cage_

 _It's survival of the fittest, and you look a little thick_

 _And that's in more ways than one, our lyrics are quite slick_

 _3..._

 _Almost time to die_

 _2..._

 _You still have to try_

 _1..._

 _It's almost begun_

 _FIGHT!_

 _Until you've won!_

 _Now you have 2 minutes on the clock_

 _Or if you'd prefer, we'll play with stock_

 _No items, that's how we roll_

 _Step right up, it's tim to Brawl_

 _Final destination, the way we play_

 _Prepare yourself for a Melee_

 _Just give up and burn to ash_

 _Because WE_

 _Are EXPERTS_

 _Of SMASH!_

{The music ended}

They all stopped singing, and laughed. Luigi shook his head.

"No, no, we don't a want to fight!" The brothers held there hands up.

The group was confused.

"Physical fighting? No, we didn't mean like that." Marth explained.

"We have rap battles!" Sonic smiled, clarifying.

Mario looked at Luigi and started laughing.

"Wait, really?" Mario couldn't believe it, he doubled over as he laughed uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the ominous voice echoed through the hall, and everyone cowered, except Mario and Luigi.

"You think this is a joke?!"

"No, Master Hand, of course not, they are new, they didn't know better!" Zelda pleaded with the voice.

"Spare them!" someone in the group of cowering characters called out.

"Spare them!?" Master Hand yelled.

"Who dares tell me what to do?!"

After some silence, Pac-man stood up, "They didn't know any better, let them live!"

"Mario will recieve one chance at redemption. A one on one rap battle to the death..." Master Hand declared, and pointed at Pac-man, "and YOU... Thank you for volunteering to be his opponent!"

Everyone gasped. Pac-man would have to battle Mario... and one would surely die...

Master Hand left everyone to their thoughts. The group crowded around Pac-man, mumbling things to him, and feeling sorry for him. One person from the group walked up to meet Mario and Luigi.

Pit, the angel, smiled and held out his hand to shake, "I'm Pit, nice to meet you!"

Pikachu followed along and sniffed at the plumbers before shouting, "Pika-chu!"

Mario shook Pit's hand, and nodded, "I'm a Mario, and this is a my brother Luigi."

"Cool! I sort of have a brother myself." Pit laughed.

Luigi tilted his head, "Oh, where is he?"

"Oh, I don't really know where Dark Pit is right now..." Pit shrugged, "Not everyone gathered to greet you guys."

"So what exactly is going on?" Mario asked.

"Master Hand brought everyone to this castle for a tournament. The tournament starts in a month, so everyone has been making alliances and practicing." Pit explained.

"Tournament?" Luigi was concerned.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled in affirmation.

"It will be a series of team and free for all rap battles. Anyone who does not follow Master Hand's rules is- Well, you are lucky he's giving you a chance. You must be really special." Pit sighed.

Mario nodded, and turned to Luigi, "Alright, we can a do this! Let's get a ready for battle."

Luigi hung is head, not liking the idea.

[The lights dimmed, and the curtains closed. End of Scene 2.]


End file.
